


Breakfast in Bed

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Constructicons show Prowl the benefits of their newly formed gestalt bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Breakfast in Bed (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606766) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> This fic is more dubcon than noncon, but it was difficult to pick an ao3 category that would properly fit.

“Wake up sleepyhead.” A warm voice cooed, fingers tracing over Prowl’s jaw. The slow languid movements were hard not to lean into. Even if his mind was filled with a dull sense of alarm as his systems came alive. Despite his attempt at rousing himself, the touches remained soft as both hands rubbed over his cheeks. “We have a surprise for you.” 

There was the soft noise of sheets shifting as weight was added to the berth. There were a few more bodies, something Prowl could distinctly detect. Trying to hold up his head, his optics began to focus on the blurred bright shapes invading his home.

There was a loud crash of noise as something shattered onto the floor. Followed by hushed cursing and scolding. He could hear rushed apologies mingled in with the ruckus. Then, something prodding into his spinal strut, pushing him forward. It almost was painful as he continued to be shoved, and it even elicited a groan of annoyance from his vocalizer.

There was a warm heat pressed against his body, wrapping around his arms to hold him steady. More hushed apologies, directly into his audio this time. It was difficult to hear over a much louder more overpowering voice. 

“Be careful, will ya? We don’t want him gettin’ all uncomfortable before we even start, Scavenger. We gave you the easiest job there was.” It was Long Haul. That voice had to be his.

Prowl was filled with a sharp burst of panic. Even with his mind swimming from recently emerging from recharge, he managed to mumble, “Get… get off of me. I’m…” Hands began squeezing over his hips, massaging the tired joints. As he opened his mouth to complain, there was something rubbing up against the cables of his neck. The sensation filled him with a warm heat that began to build up in his gut. It was almost soothing, if he didn’t feel that irritation bubbling up. 

“Now, Prowl. Just let us take care of everything. We want to let you enjoy every little benefit there is to a gestalt bond.” Soft lips brushed against his own, causing Prowl’s face to heat up considerably as his temperature rose. Prowl’s optics widened as he watched Hook kiss lower and lower. When he moved his thighs to close them, strong hands held them far apart. It was painful how wide Bonecrusher and Mixmaster held him open. 

There was something still digging into him from behind. His hips were out of alignment, and his spinal strut was being pushed at the wrong angle. Even if he was sitting up, he couldn’t say he was comfortable. Every time he attempted to pull his arms away, they were held back firmly. Grinding his denta as he narrowed his optics, Prowl finally ceased his struggling. 

Which only sparked up anew when Hook’s lips pressed against his panel. Prowl attempted to pull away, met by a strong grip nearly popping his joints out of place. The cry that he stifled from his vocalizer was pathetic at best. His vents began to kick in, whirring as he dimmed his optics.

“Easy, easy.” He heard Hook begin. He traced his glossa over the seams of Prowl’s panel, eliciting a small rush of arousal in him. The long strokes of his warm glossa brought that hazy feeling back. Prowl’s mind drifted as his joints began to relax one by one. The bunched up cables and wiring no longer being pinched by his posture. 

“There’s no need to hold him like that. Don’t you see how responsive our Prowl is being? You don’t need to pry him open. Now let go Mixmaster. Especially you, Bonecrusher, you better not have left a single dent in him.” Hook scolded, sitting up for only a moment to properly direct his complaints. A soft murmur of annoyed responses followed, but Prowl couldn’t focus on them.

Not when Hook began to brush his lips over his panel. They parted against him, sucking over the smooth surface as Prowl shuddered. He was getting slick and sticky with spit, making the movements so much smoother. Prowl didn’t have much of a chance to process that even his panel was beginning to leak lubricant. 

“Well look at that. Just as gorgeous as I thought it’d be.” Hook spoke, running his fingers along Prowl’s newly exposed valve. Prowl’s vents were louder than ever, his face hot with humiliation. Hook pressed his mouth to the lips of Prowl’s valve, gently sucking upon it. The warm folds were slick from the excess lubricant that leaked from Prowl. He chuckled as he continued, “Just as sweet as I thought it would be, too.”

Prowl tried to close his thighs, but only was met with that familiar resistance. Despite the grip upon his thighs being lighter, it wasn’t any more forgiving. He couldn’t even budge an inch as he tried his best to resist. It only became more difficult to struggle with his arms still being held back. “Please.” He breathed out, a shiver running through him. 

Hook took that as a sign to show Prowl even more love. His glossa delved inside his valve, pressing along the outermost sensors. The swirling of his glossa was slow and languid. He moved just enough to spark Prowl’s senses anew. The excess lubricant gushing out was just enough to fill his mouth. Hook pulled away to continue kissing along those soft folds. His valve felt perfect, just the right amount of heat to make his own spark begin to pound in his chest. 

“Hook, hurry it up. We want a turn.” Bonecrusher urged, glaring down at his fellow Constructicon. “Get out your spike and get going. This isn’t what we agreed on.” The fact that his own spike was straining behind his panel wasn’t helping with the edge to his tone. 

Hook pulled away, sighing indignantly, “It might be strange to believe, Bonecrusher. Properly pleasing your partner during interfacing does in fact require the utmost attention to detail. It isn’t about just rushing in and shoving your spike wherever you please.” Pressing three fingers inside Prowl, he began to rub against the inner sensors. “It’s about patience, and it’s about showing appreciation…” He angled his wrist, managing to press against just the right node to cause Prowl’s spike to pressurize. “... and it’s about helping your partner obtain the most satisfying overload possible.” 

Bonecrusher grunted in response, trying his best to hide how this demonstration affected him. It wasn’t easy to hide a fully pressurized spike. He tried to think it had nothing to do with Hook’s little performance. It just had to do with Prowl, he couldn’t help himself when it came to Prowl. 

“Scavenger, do be careful and hold him still. It’s important that he enjoys himself as much as he can.” Hook’s own spike pressurized, dripping from Prowl’s display. “We don’t want him to get a bad impression, do we?” Humming, Hook eased the tip of his spike between the soft hot lips of Prowl’s valve. Much to his surprise, he already was so eagerly gripped by his partner. It was overwhelming to feel that tight warm passage squeezing him. Hook began to ease his spike in deeper, when he was met with the sharp buck of Prowl’s hips. 

“Scavenger.” Hook scolded, reaching down to steady Prowl himself. “Did you not hear me?” He heard more apologies, but it was difficult to even focus on them when his spike was being stroked by Prowl’s valve. The resistance that met him was only easier to work with as he moved his hips, coating more of his spike with lubricant. 

Prowl’s head was swimming at this rate. He felt the sharp sensation of energon daring to drip from his lips, accompanied by a faint sense of nausea. His valve was beginning to throb in pain, stretched beyond its limit. Even if his body was positively responding, that thick length was far bigger than he was used to. Gritting his denta, Prowl’s vents hitched with the burning pain of Hook’s spike pushing deeper. 

As Hook began to move faster, Prowl could feel wandering hands gripping at his waist. They were rubbing over the wires and squeezing him as something began to press against him. It was different than before, and there was a sensation of something sticky dripping down his back. It only took Prowl a few moments to realize the origin of the rutting against him. As he opened his mouth to protest, Hook’s own engulfed him in a sudden kiss.

Prowl began to drool as Hook’s glossa eagerly explored his mouth. Prowl found it impossible not to cringe in disgust as he tasted himself. The lubricant that lingered in his mouth made him feel dirty, and Prowl wanted to spit it out when he had the chance. But with every time he tried to tilt his head, Hook’s mouth followed. 

The movement of Hook’s spike prodding and pushing against the sensors of his valve was impossible to avoid. Even the slightest attempt at tensing up only sparked up stronger sensations of pleasure. The charge that was building up in him was becoming overwhelming. Prowl’s body trembled and twitched as his own overload gushed out of him. The sticky mess between them just barely pooling on the sheets. Hook’s own overload was released deep inside him. Prowl felt a dull sense of humiliation as transfluid dripped out of his valve. Heat poured over him as Hook’s own body was trying to cool down. 

“That… that was just beautiful, Prowl.” He spoke, pressing a gentle kiss to Prowl’s lips. 

Just as he was caught up in the drowsy sensation of afterglow, Prowl felt that heat being pulled away from him. He almost let out a sigh of annoyance, before a weight had shifted upon his berth. He didn’t even have a chance to respond when his hips were grasped tightly. 

“It’s my turn, now. Come on Prowl, let me show you how it’s done.” Long Haul spoke, lifting Prowl up even higher. The lubricant and transfluid dripped down Prowl’s thighs, making a bigger mess with the angle of his hips. Long Haul’s spike was already pressurized, eager to help Prowl have an even better time than before. “They don’t call me Long Haul for nothing.” 

As Prowl looked down, his optics widened. That spike was considerably bigger than Hook’s. Panicking he felt the head of his spike already pushing into his valve. Before, he had the chance to offer himself relief by resisting. It was impossible to do when he was being lowered down onto the long thick spike. 

“Scavenger come on, you only have to help him sit up. That’s not so much to ask.” Long Haul sighed, wrapping an arm around Prowl’s waist to steady him. “You know what? Get off the berth. I’ll hold him myself.” Waving his other hand dismissively at the other Constructicon, Long Haul began to rub over Prowl to soothe him. 

Scavenger didn’t complain, hopping off the berth. He stepped in the shards of the lamp that had been knocked off the nightstand earlier, spreading the mess around. He didn’t take much notice of it until Hook reprimanded him. As expected, he began to clean, despite the fact that his spike was still fully pressurized. 

Prowl kept pushing his hands against Long Haul’s shoulders. He was trying to keep a distance between himself and that spike. But with every little push, Long Haul only pulled his hips down more. Each node was rubbed, causing tiny shivers of pain in his body. His valve was already sore and sensitive from the recent intrusion. Prowl’s hands slipped down, hanging limp at his sides. Drooling on Long Haul’s shoulder, he tried to force his body to stop tensing up. 

“Scrap, scrap you took it all the way to the base. That… that feels great, Prowl.” Long Haul’s voice glitched, his tone trembling as he bucked his hips up inside Prowl. He kept manipulating Prowl’s movements. He pulled him up to the point of the tip of his spike just pressing against the lips of his valve, before allowing Prowl to take him in once more. “You feel so good… you’re-” His vocalizer hiccuped as he continued, “You’re perfect for my spike.”

Prowl buried his face, trying to hide away as each illicit word filled his audio. His mind didn’t have much of a chance to find a route of distraction. With Long Haul’s overload, his valve became even more painfully stuffed than before. Prowl’s lips parted, a small noise of pain freed from his own vocalizer as he was lifted up for the last time. 

The sticky sound of transfluid dripping upon the sheets caused Prowl to shudder. It was loud, and the way his valve generously leaked out more only made it worse. Prowl felt dirty, and the way he was set down in the mess didn’t help. The sticky sheets stuck to his thighs as Long Haul shifted behind him, taking Scavenger’s place in holding him steady.

At least it was more comfortable, with Long Haul holding him in a much more comfortable position. Prowl had difficulties finding comfort in that when he looked down to see his valve gaping slightly. Stunned, Prowl looked away, dimming his optics as he trembled. He didn’t think it was possible for that part of his body to do that, not that he ever wanted to find out. 

“Hey, Scavenger. If you want to feel useful, why don’t you hold his leg, huh?” Bonecrusher spoke, laughing as he watched Scavenger clamor over to help. Climbing onto the berth, he grabbed onto Prowl’s waist. “I know you like it rough, Prowl.” His tone was low and warm, dulling Prowl’s senses. Bonecrusher’s spike rubbed over the lips of Prowl’s valve, teasing him. “Hold on tight, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” 

Prowl barely suppressed a cry of pain as Bonecrusher’s spike slammed into him. Even with being stretched and his valve being broken in as it was, this was too much. Drool dripped down from Prowl’s lips. Whimpers of pain escaped him with each harsh thrust. It was impossible to focus his mind as it felt like the mesh of his valve was practically ripping. Tears began to drip down his cheeks as Bonecrusher forced Prowl to hold onto him. 

“Bonecrusher, show some restraint.” Hook scolded, moving to shove at his chest. “Don’t you see he isn’t enjoying himself? That’s not the point of this. This isn’t a punishment, nor is it an invitation for you to be reckless.” His tone was harsh, wanting to make sure that Bonecrusher didn’t harm Prowl further. 

Prowl was relieved when the pace slowed down. There still remained those little sharp pangs of pain that he felt from the friction. But at last, they began to ebb away into pleasure. The tears finally stopped flowing, and Prowl managed a sense of calm. “Sorry, sorry.” Bonecrusher hummed, rubbing over Prowl’s abdomen. 

Moving against Bonecrusher, Prowl tried his best to keep his grip firm. He was engulfed in his heat, his own vents exhaling as Bonecrusher kept close. With a few more deep thrusts inside him, Prowl felt that familiar sensation of being filled up. Bonecrusher’s overload filled his valve before he pulled away. 

Sighing out, Prowl allowed himself to relax against Long Haul. Running his fingers over Long Haul’s hip, Prowl gave him a small kiss upon his jaw. 

Scavenger moved to sit on the berth, before Mixmaster shoved him away. “It’s not your turn yet.” He scolded, making sure to take up the space between Prowl’s thighs. “Go back to leg holding duty, you’re going last.” He didn’t pay much mind to Scavenger after establishing his position. Instead, Mixmaster was running his hands over Prowl. 

Squeezing Prowl’s headlights, he laughed. “Finally. I always wanted to feel you right here.” He leaned down, kissing over Prowl’s chest. “It’s a lot better than I thought… your chest is so heavy, Prowl.” Pushing his chest up, Mixmaster began to mouth over one of Prowl’s headlights. It was warm under his lips, and it filled him with excitement. Mixmaster couldn’t wait to taste more of him. 

Reaching down between Prowl’s thighs, Mixmaster coated his fingers with lubricant and transfluid. “Here, let me help you out, Prowl.” With a grin, he began to smear the mess over Prowl’s chest. The expression on Prowl’s face had caused his spike to pressurize. That look of humiliation and embarrassment, it was making his spike begin to leak. Drooling all over himself, Mixmaster began to lick and suck the mess off of Prowl. 

Pushing his spike inside Prowl, his head rested against him. His movements were quick as he tried to compensate for the shorter length of his spike. Even if he couldn’t get much in there, he wanted to make sure he used every bit of technique he had. With the way Prowl whimpered under him, he knew he had to be doing something right. “Prowl… Prowl you’re perfect.” 

It was just a shame that when Prowl let out a particularly delicious little cry, Mixmaster overloaded inside him. Face hot from embarrassment, he pulled away. “Sorry about that.” He managed to laugh, rubbing over the back of his head. Even if he didn’t make Prowl overload, he could see how worked up he got him. “Go on, Scavenger. I got him warmed up for you.”

It took Scavenger a few moments before he climbed on the berth. He expected it to be some kind of joke, figuring that someone was going to shove him the moment he got close. To his surprise, he managed to make it onto the berth. He wasn’t going to complain, he was just glad that it was finally his turn. With a painfully aroused and dripping spike, Scavenger moved close to Prowl.

Scavenger wrapped his arms around Prowl pushing his spike inside. It was difficult to get good friction with how messy Prowl’s valve had gotten from all the transfluid and lubricant. He still tried to do his best. He wanted to make Prowl feel good, even if his expression was distant. Rubbing his face against the cables of Prowl’s neck, he ran his hands over his back. 

Unexpectedly, he felt Prowl’s arms wrapping around him. Pulling Scavenger closer, Prowl kissed over his head. “Ah... ah Prowl. Prowl.” He whimpered, rolling his hips to meet his valve. “Does it feel good? Do you like it?” There wasn’t much of a response, but Scavenger could’ve swore he heard a soft hum of pleasure. 

His vents were purring as his pace grew sloppier. “H-he’s overloading.” Scavenger could feel the small gush of lubricant as Prowl shivered against him. His own vocalizer hitching as he let out his own whimper of pleasure. Pulling out, Scavenger felt the wonderful release of overloading. He could see the mess of his transfluid dripping down the lips of Prowl’s valve. It made him feel proud, he finally got to interface with Prowl. 

“So Prowl, what did you think?” Hook cooed, climbing onto the berth to begin kissing at the cables of Prowl’s neck. The rest of the Constructicons joined him, each making sure to pay special mind to Prowl. Mixmaster didn’t hesitate in kissing at Prowl’s fingers, sucking over the digits. Prowl could feel Long Haul still holding him close, rubbing over his sore valve. 

His mind struggled to find some kind of response. It was only more difficult as Bonecrusher massaged over his thighs. “Yeah Prowl, what’d you think? Did you like it?” Bonecrusher spoke, squeezing Prowl’s tender joints with the utmost care. Scavenger was quiet, still hugging onto Prowl as he finally found a comfortable position to settle in.

“Well ah…” Prowl spoke, stunned that any noise could emerge from his vocalizer at this point. With his body so fatigued, he didn’t expect anything to come out. “I…” He could feel those optics on him, all tensing up in that moment. They were waiting for his approval. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to deny them that.

“It… it was nice. But how about next time… you give me some warning beforehand.” With that, every bit of anxiety eased away. The unanimous agreement that followed filled Prowl with relief. “I just hope you realize...” Prowl spoke, trying his best to look around at the group before him. 

“...that I am not cleaning up this mess.”


End file.
